


Risk

by SugarGlaze



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Life is about taking risks; it's the only way to enjoy it.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Very rusty on my writing for this one. Please excuse me, as I'll be making the next one better.

This was crazy; you might even consider it a fantasy of yours – to have such a gorgeous man covet you – if not for the fact the man you were currently tongue kissing was admittedly sadistic. But fuck did you love his taste; _so good._ More satisfying than any red wine you’d ever sampled. That is why it was so difficult to force Kimblee away, having to push against his chest to ease him off you. Miles was due back soon; he’d left on urgent business. You rather him not return and catch you dicking around when you were supposed to be working. He would not be pleased, but in your defense you were doing as he ordered – tending to said man.

Kimblee was your assignment; one you were concerned was more than you could manage. You were tasked with being his guard until Miles returned – he literally plucked you right out of the corridor for this. All he told you was that Kimblee had been impaled in the left side by a steel pipe; on top of some other things, and while you were usually very good at remembering details you did not quite care what had occurred just as long as this man wrecked you fully.

“We have to stop,” you uttered nervously, very well aware this man could kill you. Miles said he was dangerous, how so you couldn’t remember. Your mind was a haze of incoherent thoughts, unable to piece together how this even happened in the first place. “This … whatever this is can’t go on.”

“Is that right?”

Kimblee smirked – you were certain you’d never be able to stop him now. He leaned down and wet your hot skin at the juncture of your neck in wide, confident licks. Your nerves crackled like a snare, pushing you to buck your hips forward. Kimblee chuckled and moved back, a visible cringe on his otherwise amused face.

“I can respect that,” he added. His dead blue eyes were hard to read, staring at you expressionlessly. “I guess that means you should get back to … whatever it was you were doing.”

You felt baffled. _The hell is this?_ Was he dicking around? You caught his hand before he had the chance to back away, nervous about the circle drawn on the palm of his hand. It was like a red flag was being waved in front of your face. Danger … danger. You pushed back your fears and clasped his fingers – all the while he was observing you intently. “I want to risk it.” To hell with Miles; you’d never get another chance like this.

Shifting forward, you hummed in pleasure as his knee brushed you again. His simpering lips found yours; you welcomed his tongue eagerly and allowed him to lead. The kiss became a mess of teeth and intense hunger. You buried your nails into the fabric of his shirt and sighed when you felt his arms curl around your waist and tug at your uniform top. You wanted this … he wanted this, but fate seemed to always find a way of shitting on your procession.

You assumed Kimblee would’ve stopped when the door swung open, but he didn’t. You were the one forced to end the kiss, quickly parting from him as General Raven and a doctor stepped into the small room – saliva linked you to him, but it broke once you moved away to salute the General.

“At ease,” he said; annoyance flashed in his eyes.

_I am so fucked._


End file.
